Giuseppe D.
| birth_place = Weehawken, New Jersey, USA | origin = Miami, Florida, USA | genre = House, Latin, Club, Dance, Freestyle | occupation = Producer & Remixer | instrument = Keyboard | years_active = 1991–present | label = Various including Hothead Productions, Monitor Sound Recordings | website = }} Giuseppe Di Caccamo Jr. (born May 25, 1972) is an American musician and producer, active in the American and Latin markets. He is professionally known as Giuseppe D. He was born in Weehawken, New Jersey on May 25, 1972 to parents Rubi (née Thache), a cosmetologist and former maternity nurse, and Giuseppe Di Caccamo Sr., an automobile salesperson, restaurateur and former architect. He is of Sicilian and Colombian descent. Early career Giuseppe moved with his family to Miami, Florida in 1977 and while in high school in the late 1980s, became involved in the emerging Miami dance scene. This led him to working with freestyle music producer, Tolga Katas, and as a result of this collaboration, he released his first record, entitled ‘One Love’ by freestyle recording artist, Tony Marino (on Tolga’s Futura International label). In 1991 Giuseppe relocated back to New Jersey with his family. He undertook internships with several studios at this time and studied music at the Center for the Media Arts in New York City. Early releases At the age of 19, Giuseppe began to network within the music industry and this led to him producing Billboard dance hits such as ‘I Could Be This’ by Androgeny, featuring Michael M. in 1994, and Descarga! by LatinXpress in 1996. Following these early releases, Giuseppe began working with producer Tony Moran as an in-house producer and programmer. This, in turn lead to the musician working on major label releases for artists such as: The Real McCoy, Jon Secada Cyndi Lauper, Luther Vandross, Gloria Estefan and Celine Dion. Giuseppe D. also began working with other producers, such as Jonathan Peters and Soul Solution. Music companies Giuseppe D. founded Hothead Productions in 1994, principally as a remixing studio company, and worked on a number of successful singles. ‘Dark Beat’ by Oscar G. & Ralph Falcon, reached No.1 on the Billboard Dance/Club Play Songs for the week of December 28, 2002. ‘Give It Up’, by Kevin Aviance, hit No.1 on the Billboard playlist for most popular songs played in dance clubs, on the week of February 21, 2004. Billboard magazine also described this as responsible for moving the dance musician, Aviance '...ever closer to a mainstream crossover'. ‘They-Say Vision’ by Res was Billboard’s most popular song in dance clubs for the week of May 25, 2002, the week Giuseppe D. turned 30 years of age. Additionally, Giuseppe D. has remixed for Latin recording artists, such as Juanes, Luis Fonsi, Celia Cruz and Elvis Crespo and achieved worldwide success with the single ‘Suavemente’ (listed on Sony Discos as ’Hot Head Mix’). Giuseppe D. owns and runs Trina Enterprises LLC, Hothead Productions Hothead Recordings and Monitor Sound Recordings, which aim to develop and work with both new and established artists. He is Vice-President of A & R and New Media at Spy Music Group and collaborates in developing Global Dance Mix, a digital compilation series featuring global dance and club music. Giuseppe D. also works in conjunction with other independent labels, such as Robbins Entertainment. In addition, Giuseppe D. has also presented his own radio show, Hothead Mixshow Hour, on idanceradio.fm, an online radio station, sponsored by San Francisco-based independent dance label CAPP Records. Awards and recognition International dance music awards Giuseppe D. was nominated in the ‘Best Producer’ category at the 2003 International Dance Music Awards, held in Miami at the Winter Music Conference. The musician has also been invited to contribute as a panelist and at workshops on subjects such as Latin remixing and networking within the music industry, at the Winter Music Conference in 2005, 2008, 2009, and 2011. Other panelists have included representatives from Sony BMG, Universal Music Latin Entertainment and EMI Music Publishing. Gold and platinum certification Giuseppe D. has worked on several releases that have attained gold or platinum-selling status, as certified by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA): In addition, Giuseppe D. has worked on Grammy Award nominated music with Gloria Estefan for ‘Out Of Nowhere’ – Best Dance Recording, 2002. William Hung In the spring of 2004, Dee Sonaram, from Koch Entertainment (a former colleague from Robbins) hired Giuseppe to produce the debut album for failed American idol contestant, William hung. ’Inspiration’ reached Number One on Billboard's Top Independent Album Chart and sold 194,000 copies. |title=Inspiration - William Hung |publisher=Billboard |date=|accessdate=2012-01-07}} The album mainly consisted of covers, together with one original, "Free", which was co-written with Giuseppe D. Giuseppe D. also produced William Hung’s Christmas album, ’Hung for the Holidays’. ‘Hung, and his final album for Koch, ’Mirace: Happy Summer from William Hung’. Movies Giuseppe D. was Music Supervisor for the film Jersey Shore Massacre (2014), a production on which he also assisted with editing. In the film he played the part of a DJ, a role he also performed in Girls Gone Dead (2012). Select Discography Contributing Artist Albums 2008 *‘Dance Party 2009’, The Happy Boys; Robbins Entertainment *‘A Girl Like That’, Lucas Prata; Ultra 2005 *‘Listen To Your Heart’, D.H.T.; Robbins Entertainment 2004 *‘This is Reina’, Reina; Robbins Entertainment *‘Best Is Yet to Come’, Shannon; Contagious 2003 *‘Becstacy’, Becky Baeling; Universal Singles 2010 *‘Kult Records Presents “Overcome” (Part 2)’, Kult *‘Dance Hits 2010’, Made By Monkeys, Tunch Tunch *‘I Love the 80s’; Tunch Tunch *‘Oh No You Didn’t! Presents: Gay Dance Hits (2011 Radio Edits And Mixshow Edits)’, Oh No You Didn’t 2009 *‘Kult Records Presents: Kult Subways (Unmixed)’, Kult, 2009 2006 *‘Deeper & Harder, Vol. 3’, Louie DeVito *‘Masterbeat: White Party Spring Break’, DJ Brett Henrichsen; Master *‘Party Groove: Blue Ball, Vol. 5’, Roland Belmares; Centaur Music, Inc. *‘Reworked’, RuPaul; RuCo Inc. 2005 *‘Alegria Musica’, Abel; Tommy Boy Silver Label *‘Big 14 ‘N More’, Cutting Edge; Thunder Quest Records 2004 *‘Miami Beach Haus 2004’, DJ Roger-M; Neutone Recordings *‘Global Groove: The Tour’, DJ Demarko!; Centaur Entertainment 2003 *‘Best of Freestyle Megamix, Vol. 3’, Bad Boy Joe; What If Music Productions *‘Party Groove: A Weekend in Oz’, Alyson Calagna; Centaur Entertainment *‘Best of Freestyle Megamix, Vol. 3’, Bad Boy Joe, What If Productions 2002 *‘Xtreme Dance Party’, George Calle; Xtreme Records *‘NYC Dance Party’, Mike Rizzo; Surge/Warlock *‘Party Groove: Winter Party, Vol. 5’, Manny Lehman/Lydia Prim; Centaur Entertainment *‘Saturday Night Dance Party, Vol. 3’, Greg Padula; Diesel Groove Records 1994 *‘Strictly Rhythm Mix, Vol. 2’, Lil’ Louis Vega; Strictly Rhythm Records Producer Albums 2008 *‘Never Stop Dreamin’, Lucas Prata; Ultra Records 2007 *‘Dance Party (Like It’s 2008)’, The Happy Boys; Robbins Entertainment 2006 *‘Christmas with Lucas Prata’, Lucas Prata; Ultra Records *‘Mundo Ciego’, Formula Redux; Universal Music Latino *‘Dance Party (Like It’s 2007)’, The Happy Boys; Robbins Entertainment *‘One Step Further’, Jenna Drey; Audio One, 2006 2005 *‘Evolutions’, Mic Mac Records *‘Miracle: Happy Summer from William Hung’, William Hung; Koch Entertainment 2004 *‘Inspiration’, William Hung; Koch Entertainment *‘Hung for the Holidays’, William Hung; Koch Entertainment 2003 *‘The Goddess Is Here!’, Wanda Dee; Goddess Empire Record Label *‘Dance Party (Like It’s 2004)’, The Happy Boys; Robbins Entertainment *‘Celia Cruz In The House: Classic Hits Remixed’, Celia Cruz; Universal Records/Angel Eye records Singles 2011 *‘Feelin’, Vee; Monitor Sound Recordings 2010 *‘Infinite Journey’, Generator; Amathus Music *‘I Try To Hide’, Erotic Exotic; Monitor Sound Recordings *‘Tell Me’, AriAna; Monitor Sound Recordings *‘Rebound’, Lori Michaels; Monitor Sound Recordings *‘Move Up!’, Michael M.; Monitor Sound Recordings 2009 *‘Gotta Feel It’, Mighty Mike; Amathus Music *‘Infinite Journey’, Generator; Amathus Music *‘Descarga’, Oba Frank Lords; Monitor Sound Recordings *‘Rambling’, Michael M.; Monitor Sound Recordings *‘Feel The Heat’ featuring Rick Fox, Powerplay; Monitor Sound Recordings *‘That Girl Is’, G*Star featuring Daniel Metrey; KULT 2008 *‘Don’t Stop Believin’’, George Lamond; Robbins Entertainment *‘The Beat’, Michael M.; Monitor Sound Recordings *‘Scared Of The Dark’ featuring Pre, The Dark Side; Monitor Sound Recordings *‘Dear Diary’, Michael M.; Monitor Sound Recordings *‘Do You See It’, AriAna; Monitor Sound Recordings *‘Electric Universe; The Definitive Mixes’, Jacinta; Chunky Music 2007 *‘Elektrophonik’, Elektrophonik; Monitor Sound Recordings *‘Sacalo’, Erotico featuring Giorgio; Robbins Entertainment *‘Downtown’, Michael M.; Monitor Sound Recordings *‘Move Your Body All Night’, DiMeLoDisco; Disco Dolly 2006 *‘Don’t You’, Judy Albanese; Monitor Sound Recordings 2004 *‘Classical Gas’, Pepe; Robbins Entertainment *‘Techno Party, Vol. 2’, The Happy Boys; Robbins Entertainment 2002 *‘Let Me Feel Your Arms Around Me’, Boulevard East; Cetacean Records 2001 *‘Sex Machine’, Tony Sweat, Phat Cat *‘Fly Away’, The Myndy K Experience, Groovilicious 1998 *‘Cannon’, Amadeus 2000, Full Blast *‘Amadeus 2000 (The Theme)’, Amadeus 2000, Full Blast 1996 *‘Descarga! (La Mulata), LatinXpress, Popular Records 1995 *‘Shine’, Barbara Douglas, Strictly Rhythm 1994 *‘A World Of Love’, Dare 2 B Dif’rent, ZYX Music Remixography 2011 *‘Go Bang’, George Porgie; Music Plant Group *‘Tell Me Why’, Sophia Cruz; Amathus Music *‘Can You Feel It?’, Nicolette; Amathus Music *‘You Remind Me’, Joe Zangie; Global Groove Entertainment *‘Rumble’, Oba Frank Lords; Mintor Sound Recordings *‘Love Stays’, Rios Sisters; Micmac Records 2010 *‘Stay’, Judy Torres; Robbins Entertainment *‘Long Run’, Jaylyn Ducati; Robbins Entertainment *‘I Still Believe (In Our Love)’, Diamond Boy Luis; Amathus Music *‘Fascinated’, Company B.; 1835 Music 2009 *‘Headlights’, Mia J.; Robbins Entertainment *‘U-Turn’, Samantha; 1835 Music *‘Remember (La Di Da), Lucas Prata; Robbins Entertainment *‘Headlights’, Mia J.; Robbins Entertainment *‘Do It Again’, Razor-N-Guido; Red Stick Recordings *‘Predator’, Julissa Veloz; Carillo Music LLC *‘Oye La Buya!’, Vic The Kid; Monitor Sound Recordings 2008 *‘It Can Happen To You’, Clint Crisher; Crisher Entertainment *‘Faded’, Cascada; Robbins Entertainment *‘All Out of Love’, Jenna Drey; Robbins Entertainment *‘Overcome’, Drea; KULT *‘There Is A Place’, Andrea Carnell; KULT *‘All Out Of Love’, Jenna Drey; Robbins Entertainment 2007 *‘Big Area’, Undercover Divas; Robbins Entertainment *‘For What It’s Worth’, Sir Ivan, Peaceman Music *‘Get Off’, Monster Taxi; Toy Robot Records *‘On The Dancefloor’, Ayna; Monitor Sound Recordings 2006 *‘By the Way’, Jenna Drey; Robbins Entertainment *‘On My Own’, Reina; Robbins Entertainment *‘I Go Crazy’, D.H.T.; Robbins Entertainment *‘Hold Me Now’, Lasgo; Robbins Entertainment *‘By The Way’, Jenna Drey; Robbins Entertainment *‘On My Own’, Reina; Robbins Entertainment *‘Turn My World Around’, Frederick Ford; Music Plant Group *‘Forgive’, Reina; Robbins Entertainment *‘The Lonely’, RuPaul; RuCo Inc. *‘People are People’ featuring Tom Trujillo, RuPaul; RuCo Inc. *‘If I Close My Eyes’, Reina; Robbins Entertainment 2005 *‘Too Funky’, Frederick Ford; OMC Records *‘Naked Fame’, Melissa G.; Centaur Entertainment *‘Faithfully’, Judy Torres; Robbins Entertainment *‘People Are People’, RuPaul & Tom Trujillo; RuCo Inc. 2004 *‘Come to Me’, Ad Finem; Harlequin 2003 *‘Dark Beat’, Oscar G. & Ralph Falcon; TWISTED *‘Give It Up’, Kevin Aviance; Robbins Entertainment 2002 *‘You’, Jim Brickman featuring Jane Krakowski; ETV Network, 2002. *‘They-Say Vision’, Res; MCA Records *‘I’m Over You’, Lisa Pure; Xtreme Records 2001 *‘I See Right Through To You’ remix *DJ Encore featuring Engelina; MCA *‘Shape Of My Heart’, Backstreet Boys; Jive 1999 *‘Angel’, Collage; Metropolitan Recording Corporation 1998 *‘Testify’, M People; Epic *‘You Won’t Forget Me’, La Bouche; RCA *‘Let The Love Go On’, Candy Club; RCA 1997 *‘Run To You’, Joi Cardwell; Eightball Records *‘Burn’ remix, Tina Arena; Columbia References External links *Giuseppe D at albumcredits.com *Giuseppe D at Allmusic.com *Billboard.com *Official Trina Enterprises website Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:American record producers Category:Remixers Category:American keyboardists Category:American dance musicians Category:American house musicians Category:American people of Sicilian descent Category:American people of Colombian descent